Petrova Family
by BSwifty1997
Summary: My version of how Nadia's death could have played out. Slight AU post 5x10. Katherine/Elena pairing. ONE SHOT. Rated M for the swearing.


**So after watching Nadia's death, I kinda felt heartbroken. Katherine and Nadia finally had a relationship and it all went down the drain. So this little idea came to me and I figured I'd try and write it down. **

**Mostly AU post 5x10 - Katherine only possessed Elena's body until they could get her back to her own.. Elena and Katherine are in their own bodies. The scooby gang think Katherine is in Elena's body like in the show, and they don't know Elena is alive. The only one who knows everything is Nadia. Katherine has been impersonating Elena, but only cause Elena asked her to. Elena broke up with Damon before Katherine was dying and Katherine never kissed Stefan. Nadia hasn't been compelling Matt, they've just been sleeping together. **

_**'bold italics' are thoughts'**_

* * *

**_'I knew there always something with that annoying doppelgänger of mine, but I never thought we'd fall in love, and yes I'm internally groaning at how sappy that is. Don't get me wrong I mean I have no problem letting her know that she is my world, but I never thought id be so open and happy about it.'_ **Katherine was bought out of her musing by her daughter groaning in discomfort. They were in the cafe waiting for Elena.

"Okay I am in a happy mood, so why are you so mopey?"

Just as Nadia was about to speak Elena plopped in the seat next to Katherine. "Hey" she smiled pecking Katherine on the cheek. Katherine murmured a "Hi" in return still glaring at Nadia. Elena sensed the tense environment, "what's going on? why's Nadia all mopey?". Nadia giggled and Katherine gave a small smile.

"That is exactly what my mother just asked", she smiled before dropping her eyes and pressing her lips into a thin line. That got the attention of both doppelgängers. They both stayed quiet knowing that they should give her time.

"You guys won't have to worry about me metaphorically cock blocking you much longer". She took a deep breath and pulled up her sleeve. "Tyler Lockwood bit me". Both Elena and Katherine gasped, Katherine lurched forward grabbing a hold of her arm, tears in her eyes, she barely held in her sob.

* * *

Nadia was getting weaker, they'd found an abandoned warehouse and they'd set a reasonably comfortable bed up for her. She couldn't help but smile, '_**its strange they look identical but we're a family'.**_ She caught on to what Elena was saying when she heard Klaus's name.

"No!" Both turned to look at her. "You can't go to him, It's too dangerous" Elena and Katherine were both immediately overwhelmed with love. They sat on either side of the bunk where she lay. "Nadia.." Elena smiled, "we're not gonna let you die okay?".

Katherine smiled and stroked Nadia hair, "I'm gonna go and fine that Dr Maxworth guy or whatever his name is.."

"..yeah, and I'm gonna go try talk to Klaus, It's gonna be fine".

Nadia nodded. Katherine gave as big a smile as she could, "I though you we're dead for almost 500 years, and now that I've got you back, I'm not loosing you okay?". Nadia nodded and smiled weakly, "okay".

Elena got up, leaned down and kisses Nadia's forehead, "I'll be back as soon as I can okay?". She turned to Katherine and kissed her gently, "I love you", she smiled gently before turning to Nadia, "both of you".

Katherine smiled, "I love you too". Both doppelgänger's giggled when they heard a lazy "ditto". Katherine turned serious, "stay safe".

Elena squeezed both their hand before walking towards to door, "I will I promise". She stopped in the doorway, "I'll be as fast as I can, just don't die on me".

* * *

She was enraged, furious, livid. Dr Maxwell was dead, and she could only guess who. 'Fucking Damon Salvatore'. She growled and stormed over to the desk grabbing the tape recorder, only to scream in rage and crush it in her hand when she heard he was never working on a cure in the first place, she was snapped out of her anger when she heard her phone ringing.

**NADIA.** She frowned, she knew Nadia wouldn't have the strength to call her. A wave of panic swept through her as she answered her phone. "Nadia, I'm coming back to the church right now..", but she was cut off by a voice she didn't want to hear.

"She's not at the church any more, she's with me at home." Katherine's breath caught in her throat when she heard Nadia shout in the background for her to run. _**'No no no no no'**_, her thoughts where cut off by Stefan's voice. "You can always run that's what you do best, Or you can come home and see your daughter one last time before she dies. Its your choice", with that she heard him hang up.

She could stop the tears running down her face. She sent a text to Elena,

**- 'Stefan kidnapped Nadia, she's at the boarding house, and Damon killed the Dr, she doesn't have much time left. I love you, stay safe and please hurry.'-**

She hoped Elena got her text but could help but feel dread, she hadn't heard from Elena since she left. She let a sob slip though her lips and she walked through the door and just hoped she hadn't lost them both.

* * *

Elena was sat in the quarter surrounded by vampires and all eyes were on her. Even though she felt terrified, she didn't let it show. She heard her phone go off but didn't dare look at it. She heard a chuckle, causing her to stand up and spin around at vampire speed. "Well well well love, to what do I owe the pleasure". She looked from Rebekah, to Elijah, and then her eye's finally snapping to the owner of the voice. Klaus.

Clearing her throat she spoke up, "I need your blood". She almost smirked at the shock on all three of the originals faces. Almost. Klaus growled, "why, my dear would you need that?" Elena shuffled her feet, glimpsing down before gathering her nerves to speak. "I am going to tell you something but I'm asking that you don't interrupt until the end, is that okay?" she asked gently, not wanting to anger him. Klaus nodded, before looking at his siblings, who did the same. "Of course love"

Elena took a deep breath. "Before Katherine died, we we're together, that's why I broke up with Damon." She could see the shock on their faces but continued knowing that she didn't have much time. "When Katherine was on her death bed I had her use the travellers spell to take over my body, we, being me and Nadia, her daughter, restored her body with the help of another traveller, and then put her soul back inside." She saw Rebekah was about to ask her a question, but she had a feeling what it was going to be.

"Yes Rebekah, Katherine is alive, and we are both vampires. We were taking turns impersonating me while we figured out how to get away from mystic falls without the rest of my friends finding out Katherine was alive. But they found out. My guess is they saw me and Nadia talking at the cafe." She slowly felt tears rolling down her face, she looked at their expressions. Obviously they knew it was bad because she was asking for him blood but when they saw her tears she couldn't help but feel grateful for their sympathy. Rebekah looked sad, but sympathetic, she saw pity in Elijah's eyes, but Klaus shocked her the most, she saw not only sympathy but understanding. _**'Knowing he's gonna be a father must be changing him'**_ she thought. She took another deep breath before she continued.

"Everyone else thinks that Katherine has possessed me and they think I am dead, and in retaliation Tyler Lockwood bit Nadia. She doesn't have much time left. Please help her?" she pleaded. Klaus cleared him throat. "I will help you love, but you must do something for me". Elena nodded. Klaus looked at Rebekah and Elijah before looking at the doppelgänger. "Once Nadia is cured, You, Katherine and Nadia, will move to the quarter and help Rebekah and Hayley protect my child, in honour of this, you will become my family, meaning you will be under our protection, do we have a deal?"

Elena smiled, "Thank You, Yes we have a deal".

Rebekah kissed her brothers cheek, appreciating he's becoming kinder and even Elijah cracked a smile. Klaus cleared his throat, "Brother? Sister? Will you be accompanying us to Mystic Falls?".

After receiving a nod from them both Klaus turned to Marcel, "protect the quarter whilst I'm gone, I'll return soon", after receiving a nod, all three vampires and the hybrid sped off.

* * *

Katherine stormed to the door, "I'm here to see my daughter" she stated. The whole scooby gang was there. They cleared a path for her. She gulped as she got on her knees beside the sofa.

"Katherine?"

Katherine gave a small smile, "I'm here, and I'm not going anywhere".

Nadia let out a sob, "It's too late isn't it?".

She heard gasps as they saw tears streaming down Katherine's face, and she couldn't help but be angered, '_**I'm not completely fucking heartless, no.. no.. I need to concentrate on Nadia'.**_

"Yes sweetheart, I.. I.."

"It's okay".

Katherine gave a small smile, "No it isn't, we should of left. We were finally a family, and we should have left sooner. I'm sorry".

Nadia's skin started turning a like shade of grey, and Katherine's breath caught in her throat.

She cleared her throat and began stroking her daughter's hair, "You didn't deserve this", she whispered, "let me show you what your life should have been.. what your perfect day would have been like". She used her mind to show Nadia her vision. "You and I had a little cottage. It was an ordinary summer day. You'd been playing outside, so you were tired and it was time for bed. You told me about the fort that you'd built.. out in woods, by the river". She could help but smile as she spoke and felt Nadia's happiness at what she was seeing. "So I asked if I could visit. You said when the sun came up, in the morning".

She took a deep breath and couldn't stop her sobbing as she spoke her next few sentences. "And I said.. good night Nadia.. sleep well." She leant forward and kissed Nadia's forehead before she spoke her final line, "Your mother loves you".

Nadia smiled, she brought her hand to wipe Katherine's tears. "I love you too Майка".

* * *

Just then the door burst open. Elena grabbed Katherine and pulled her away, while Klaus gently lifted Nadia onto his lap, biting into his wrist and started healing her. Rebekah stood by Elena, ready to provide support and stop anyone who intervened, and Elijah stood by the door so no one could leave. Multiple gasped and shocked chorus' of "Elena" sounded throughout the room.

Elena ignored them and stayed where she was with her arms wrapped around a shocked Katherine. "Kat?" she said before cupping her cheek, "Hey!".

Finally catching the woman's attention she smiled as Katherine launched herself at her, wrapping her arms around Elena's neck. "Oh my god, thank god you're okay". Elena giggled before the both turned back to Klaus. Katherine turned a questioning look to Elena, before Rebekah spoke up. "Klaus has slowly been changing since he found out about his daughter. He agreed to help on one condition. That all three of you join our family, and help me and Hayley protect the baby."

Katherine let out a breath giving a brief smile to Rebekah before turning to Klaus. "Thank You, Of course I'll help, you don't even need to ask".

Klaus smiled in thanks before turning his attention back to Nadia.

Katherine intertwined her fingers with Elena's. She turned to her girlfriend, "I love you". Elena smiled, "I love you too, and I'm sorry I took so long". Katherine shook her head, tears still streaming down her face, "Don't be, you're here now, and thanks to you and Klaus, she's gonna be okay". Elena gave Katherine a small loving kiss, pulling back she leant her forehead against her doppelgängers, wiping away her tears. However their moment was ruined when they heard Damon growl and Caroline screech "WHAT THE HELL!".

Elena groaned not wanting to repeat what she had spent and hour explaining to the originals when they we're running to the boarding house. Elijah chuckled and said "allow me child", before explaining to them what Elena had told his family. Elena smiled in thanks.

When Elijah was done Damon growled, "You're not leaving here Elena, I won't let you". This upset Katherine, "For god sake Salvatore grow up, you're finally getting your wish, me out of town, quit complaining".

Before anyone else could say anything Klaus spoke up. "She cured now, she just needs to rest. I'll carry her if you like". Katherine gave a grateful smile, "thank you, I mean it, really".

Caroline and Bonnie both launched themselves at Elena, who hugged them back. "Keep in touch", said Caroline as she let go, Bonnie nodded in agreement. "I will, I promise", she said as she hugged Jeremy. Klaus and Elijah walked outside. Elena was about to speak up but Rebekah seemed to sense what she was going to say. "I'm going shopping tomorrow, we'll get you some clothes then", she smiled before following her brothers.

Katherine grabbed Elena's hand and pulled her towards the door, "c'mon" she said. Rebekah smiled as they approached before turning to her brothers, "let's go home". With that all four vampires and the hybrid left at vampire speed.

* * *

**6 MONTHS LATER **

Katherine groaned as she entered the bedroom taking off her jacket. "You okay?" Elena asked. Katherine crawled up the bed towards her girlfriend who had put down the book she was reading. "Yeah", she said as she sighed, "just tired, and I missed you". Katherine stroked Elena's cheek before leaning down and capturing her lips. Elena moaned, she could never tire of kissing her girlfriend. When they finally pulled apart Elena smiled softly at the woman in her arms, who smiled back before pressing her face into the crook of Elena's neck. "I missed you too" she replied.

She felt Katherine frown slightly, "Have you seen Nadia by the way? It's just that I haven't seen her all day". Elena giggled, "she's on a surprise date with Rebekah, they'll be home soon". Katherine nuzzled her face further against Elena's neck and hummed sleepily, "Home, I like the sound of that".

Elena turned off the bedside lamp before kissed the top of Katherine's head and held her closer. "Me too" she whispered, "me too".

* * *

**Майка - Is Bulgarian for mother. **

**I hope you liked this, let me know what you think :D**


End file.
